Love Me Forever
by fabia77
Summary: Draco Malfoy has to choose himself a bride before graduation. Who will it be? His eyes rest upon two beautiful girls. Who would he choose? The stunning Italian Alessandra or the passionate Hermione?
1. Chapter 1

Love me forever

**Disclaimer:** All the characters in this story with the exception of the di Caprice family and a few others that may appear in the future belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine.

Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts and a new student, passions of the past come to light and a certain Draco Malfoy has to choose a bride till graduation day and Hermione Granger has to choose between the old and the new passions.

Chapter 1

Two men were conversing in a lavishly furnished room. One was rather old with long pale blond hair that reached his shoulders and cold grey eyes that seemed to show no emotion at all, the other man was much younger and had short pale blond hair, with the same grey eyes as the elder man who was his father Lucius Malfoy. At the moment it seems that their conversation was rapidly turning into a heated discussion.

"Listen to me Draco, you are now seventeen years old. That is the perfect age for marriage. It is about time you chose your wife-to be. Do you hear me?" an irritated Lucius Malfoy asked his son.

Sensing that his father's temper was rising and not wanting another scandal, Draco looked at his feet and replied dryly "Yes father."

"Good. You have time till graduation to find yourself a respective bride. Your mother and I will be pleased to have her visit us for the Christmas holidays, but keep in mind that your dead line is graduation day. Do I make myself clear?" asked Lucius imperiously.

"Yes father. I understand everything." Draco replied coolly.

"Excellent, if you need any advice owl me. Now hurry up and get ready for school. You are head boy after all. Now I better get going myself to an important meeting. Study well and do not disgrace our Malfoy name." with that said Lucius stood up and walked out of the room, with his head held high. Little did he know of what his son was thinking at that precise moment.

_Old bastard! "Find yourself a respective bride" he says, in other words a pureblood that will obey and lack brains completely someone like Pansy Parkinson to be exact. Well I'd rather be damned than marry her! _Draco could have sat thinking like that forever had his mother, a tall, beautiful woman with striking blue eyes and blonde hair that was a shade darker than his own entered the room.

"Is he at it again?" smirked Narcissa.

"He is trying to coax me into marrying Pansy! Can't he just give me a break! I mean the war is over and we got it all sorted with our reputation! Why does he cling to this mad idea then?" Draco shouted.

"Shh.. there's no need to shout like that, I am sure you'll find a way out of this." Narcissa tried to soothe him.

"Where the hell am I supposed to find this 'dream bride' then!" he roared again.

"Hmmm..let see.." mused Narcissa she sat in silence for a few minutes and then exclaimed "Ah of course remember my old friends Umberto and Francesca di Caprice?" (A/N Caprice pronounced Kah-pree-cheh)

"No mother I don't remember your friends since father has prohibited you to bring anyone other than the Dark Lord's supporters to our house." Draco replied irritably.

Narcissa pretended not to hear him and continued.

"Well they have a daughter Alessandra, who will come of age in February. They were planning to move her to Hogwarts because her school was destroyed in the war." After this part a rather uncomfortable silence fell upon mother and son for both of them knew that their side has lost the battle but fortunately it hasn't affected their family because they could afford to get out of any problems that were connected to their past reverence of Voldemort. Lucius was said to have stayed out of the war altogether saying that he had important matters to attend to at that time.

"Your point is?" asked Draco knowing full well where his mother was heading to.

"My point is that the di Caprice family is one of the oldest and wealthiest pureblood wizarding families that have managed to sustain their flawless reputation of never interfering into any conflicts throughout our history. A marriage between you and their daughter would unite our families and clear the Malfoy name of any relations to the Dark Lord because everyone respects them." Narcissa replied impatiently.

"I rarely hear their name and suppose you are right about that but what if I don't like this Alessandra di Caprice, what then?" he asked bitterly.

"You haven't even seen her! Not that I have, last time I saw her she was three but already I could see that she would be a beauty with age and she spoke like a six year old back then and that's considering she was only an infant!" Narcissa answered Draco's unvoiced question.

"Well mother I will try and consider your idea, but lets finally close this topic for now, I am sure we will get back to it pretty soon though." He sighed heavily.

"Yes we certainly will. Now I can see you are ready to leave so we better move on to Kings Cross." This said Narcissa and Draco left the room to head outside (his luggage was already taken there by the house elves) and they left for the station on a black car.

0000

A similar situation was happening many miles away on the beautiful island of Capri. The scene there was rather dramatic to an onlooker but for the inhabitants of that vast villa it was rather common.

A stunning couple somewhere around in their forties was sitting at table on a terrace which opened a magnificent view on the sea. The two people (as you might have guessed were Umberto and Francesca di Caprice) were having their breakfast when a beautiful young woman stormed onto the terrace with a tear stained face. Even her current state (red eyes, disheveled hair) couldn't hide her beauty. Her appearance was truly striking. She was tall, with long thick dark brown hair that fell in barely visible delicate waves just below her chest, she had an oval shaped face, bright azure eyes and full, luscious lips that combined with her fair skin (that had a slight golden tinge to it) they looked as though they were painted there. In short she was perfect.

Her father, a man with blue eyes, golden hair and tanned skin looked like a Greek god let out a sigh, his wife a woman that had chocolate eyes, long dark brown hair and full lips (that resembled her daughter's) gave him a sad look and turned around to face her daughter.

Umberto cleared his throat and began "Alessandra you know this better than I do and somewhere deep inside you, you want to move to Hogwarts as well because you said that you need change and what could be better than to move to another country and into another school?"

His wife, Francesca took the lead on from there. "We have already discussed this darling; you agreed to this yourself then why are you so sad?"

Alessandra sensing the concern in both her parents' voices took in a deep breath and said "It's…just…that…I-I am scared because I don't know a single person there!" she finally managed to choke out and burst into tears.

Both her parents came round her and hugged her both speaking meaningless soothing words. "It's okay, you will get used to it and it will be a wonderful experience as well as an opportunity to meet interesting people there." Umberto said warmly.

"You can also put on some of these new clothes we bought the other day!" Francesca exclaimed cheerfully. All these words said by both her parents seemed to have hit the right accord because in the next instant she took a step back smiled through her tears and ran to her bedroom to get ready.

_What to wear? What to wear?_ She thought as she frantically skimmed through the contents of her (mind you) wardrobe room. In the end she decided on a white skirt that ended just above the knee, a beige jacket with white borders and a beige sleeveless shirt with a pair of high heeled shoes with rounded tip, they basically looked like ballerinas with heels. She decided to leave her hair loose. As for make up, she didn't need it her skin was flawless and she just applied a clear lip-gloss on her lips. She also placed her small grey kitten Bibo into his beige bag.

When Alessandra came downstairs, Francesca told her to hold on to her so they can apparate together to London and from their take a ride to the station.

0000

Hermione Jane Granger woke up to the cheery ringing of her alarm clock. On this sunny morning everything seemed perfect for Hermione. Her parents and relatives proud of her being a Head girl (the fact that a certain Draco Malfoy was the Head boy did not affect her yet), friends were already owling her with congratulations for her achievements. Yes life certainly seemed perfect for her, even if the love department wasn't the best part of it; she thought that this year is going fix that little problem too.

After a nice, full breakfast, Hermione went to her bedroom to dress. She decided on a simple denim skirt that ended above the knee with a pair of gold coloured ballerinas and a white sleeveless shirt. Her hair (which she has now straightened and shaped into a nice haircut that reached just a little below her shoulders) was done into a high ponytail. After applying natural looking make-up she put on large, circular, brown sunglasses and headed downstairs with her belongings. Last thing was Crookshanks placed into his designer brown-leather pet bag that was hanging on Hermione's delicate shoulder.

Hermione then drove off with her parents to Kings Cross excited about seeing her friends and receiving her timetable for Head Girl duties.

0000

As soon as Draco stepped through the wall he saw his mother running into the arms of a beautiful woman who apparently was that Francesca di Caprice about whom he has heard so much of from his mother.

When he came nearer to the two women he was momentarily enveloped into a big hug by Francesca.

"Oh my you have grown so much and what a fine young man you have become too!" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, it is nice to see you too." Draco replied politely even though the words spoken by Francesca concerning his appearance have boosted his ego even more. Meanwhile he was searching for his mother with his gaze. Then he found Narcissa talking to someone he didn't see as that person was blocked from view because of a large column. Then his mother came towards him beckoning the same person from behind the column to follow her.

What he saw next would stay in his memory forever. He was awestruck, speechless. He couldn't believe that it was possible for a girl to be this beautiful; before he could even blink she was already in front of him.

"Hello. My name is Alessandra, and you must be--?"

He gulped and took a deep breath and said, "Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you, Draco." and she stretched her hand out for a handshake.

The instance that their fingers touched, Draco felt as though there was a sudden electric jolt going through him and by Alessandra's startled expression he could tell that she had the same reaction towards his touch. She seemed rather shy in his opinion because she quickly averted her eyes and blushed, a light pink which made matters even worse for Draco as her beauty intensified.

Luckily his mother interrupted this by telling "Draco darling take care of yourself and help Alessandra around the school as well. Well I better go now, I haven't seen Francesca for over fourteen years after all!" and with that said the two women kissed their children goodbyes and walked out chatting animatedly.

This left Draco one on one with Alessandra.

"So is your luggage already on the train?" he asked her.

"Oh yes a kind black haired boy, with a scar on his forehead took it up for me." she simply answered.

Truly at that moment there was the golden trio standing just a short way behind Alessandra.

_Oh great! I let that fucking Pothead take my snitch but not my girl! _He was startled by his own possessive thoughts. _There's that stupid mudblood, okay I confess she does look hot, well for a mudblood and a Gryffindor that is. _He quickly shook his head to clear his mind and turned to face Alessandra with his 100 genuine smile that made the female population in Hogwarts swoon.

"Since you are a new student it would be best for you to take the ride with me in our Heads compartment, is that okay with you?" he asked softly.

"Yes of course." she replied.

Thus they walked together to the Head Boy and Head Girl's compartment with many pairs of eyes attached to them, for they truly were a site to behold walking together. Even Ron didn't pass a single snide comment to Draco for his eyes were practically glued on Alessandra.

Draco smirked to himself _so Weasel has an eye on Alessandra, I'll be damned then let him even come nearer to her. _Again these possessive thoughts towards the girl beside him, made him internally shudder a little.

Once they finally found the compartment and entered. Alessandra drew in a deep breath and whispered, "It's beautiful."

Truly this compartment was rather spacious with light beige carpeting on the floor with walls that had golden engravings of the four founders of Hogwarts and two plush sofas standing one from across the other. But this beauty was barely noticed by Draco who had his eyes on Alessandra and breathed, "But not as beautiful as you."

These words made her turn around and face him, she was about to say something, when the compartment door opened and a certain Hermione Granger walked in.

0000

A/N Okay first chapter done! It was seven pages long on my PC! Hope you guys like this as this is my very first fanfic in my entire life! So please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Love me forever

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story with the exception of the di Caprice family and a few others that may appear in the future belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine.

Summary: Seventh year at Hogwarts and a new student, passions of the past come to light and a certain Draco Malfoy has to choose a bride till graduation day and Hermione Granger has to choose between the old and the new passions.

00000000000000000000

Okay I must thank you guys for your reviews I find them...what was that word again? Ah yeah INSPIRING! So keep reviewing!

By the way I have to say that in the beginning of this fanfic it will mainly be Draco/Alessandra's feelings towards eachother, but I promise there will be a dramatic twist pretty soon. In fact very soon! So don't loose your patience with me and keep going!

A/N In this chapter it would be mainly from Draco's and Hermione's POV.

00000

Chapter 2

When Hermione entered the compartment, she saw none other than Draco Malfoy standing with his jaw gaping at the other girl. _This must be the new girl then about whom Harry and Ron were blabbing the whole time in between their Quidditch talk of course. She seems to be rather timid. Whoa is this Malfoy! He has changed! He looks like an ancient god! And why is he gaping at that girl! Well yes I can see why with her looks and all. I wonder does her beauty match her intellect. Or is she like that slut Lavender Brown? Doesn't look like it. _Thus brushing aside her rather _interesting_ thoughts on Malfoy she decided to concentrate on the new girl. Hermione decided that it was about time she made her presence known by coughing quietly.

Immediately the two people turned around and Draco scowled. "Mudblood have you ever heard of manners? Perhaps knocking on the door first would have been the proper thing to do, oh (he made a shocked expression) I forgot, you are a mudblood and don't know what manners are!

In his mind of course Draco had something completely different. _Yes Granger sure has solved her appearance and bad hair day problems alright and her face is pretty, in fact a little above pretty well for a mudblood bitch and Weasel and Pothead's whore that is. _He abruptly shook his head. _What the fuck was I just thinking there? I will let the mudblood lie low in my mind perhaps deal with her later._ He inwardly smirked at this. _But meanwhile I will concentrate on Alessandra, ONLY. _With that he gave up on Hermione and turned back to Alessandra.

Hermione noticed that when he faced the new girl his face was "scowl and smirk free" and instead he had a genuine smile that seemed to be reserved just for her.

"So you were saying, Alessandra that is before we got interrupted?" he asked softly and yet a little bit huskily.

Now Alessandra was thinking something of her own. _Why is he treating that muggle-born girl as though she were scum? Is he really one of those pureblooded wizards that consider muggleborns low? I was actually starting to like him! Well I still do but-. _In an instant Alessandra's facial expression hardened and her bright azure eyes seemed to cool when she looked Draco in the eye as though she were challenging him and said. "What about your manners, Draco? Ever heard of introducing people to one another?" and with that said she smirked.

_An incredibly sexy smirk _thought Draco _she is surely going to be in Slytherin. _He was still shocked and dumbfounded by Alessandra's sudden coolness and before he could gather his composure and reply Hermione beat him to it.

"Never mind him. I am Hermione Granger this year's Head Girl at Hogwarts and you are Alessandra-?

"Alessandra di Caprice." she finished for her.

_Well Alessandra seems to be a true di Caprice! Who were always for equality among everyone and everything as well as being famed for their incredible beauty and intelligence. I hope she will be in Gryffindor, those Slytherin bastards don't deserve a house member like that! _thought Hermione to herself.

Meanwhile Draco was sitting and sulking and watched as the two gorgeous girls walked to one couch across from him and sat together there with their cats in their laps. _I will never let Alessandra even come near this scum let alone sit there and talk like there's no tomorrow!_

"I have read so much about the history of your family! It's unbelievable! Is it true that-" Hermione didn't finish her sentence because Draco interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah Granger it is true that her family is far wealthier and superior than yours will ever be." he smirked.

Alessandra was just watching the scene with an amused expression and her lips quirking to a smile.

Hermione turned to face him and said. "Is that why you are sucking up to her? Daddy gave a mission?"

These words seemed to have hit the spot, because in the next instant he stood up and looked as though he was about to shout but before he could say anything, the compartment door opened and a fifth year Hufflepuff boy poked his head in and said timidly "Hermione, Professor McGonagall is asking you to come to her compartment. It is something to do with your task as Head Girl in the Gryffindor common room this evening."

This made Hermione stand up and look Draco in the eye and say "We'll talk about this later, Malfoy." And with that said she left nearly knocking the Hufflepuff boy off his feet.

"Oooohhhh Granger can't wait!" Draco called after her and slammed the compartment door nearly in the poor Hufflepuff boy's face.

He then turned to face Alessandra only to see her composure breaking as she snorted and eventually burst into laughter. This was a pleasant melodic and lighthearted laughter that it made Draco laugh (A/N yes, yes LAUGH not SMIRK) with her as well.

After a solid two minutes of laughing, Alessandra finally managed to choke out, "That was a rather pleasant introduction from both of your sides!"

And for the most of the ride to Hogwarts they were alone in the compartment (Hermione still didn't return from her errands). They spent the time together talking about one another and laughing from time at various memories from their past.

Draco was amazed at how easy it was to have an interesting conversation with this girl. Unlike Pansy and many of the other girls with whom he had various affairs, Alessandra was perhaps the first girl (even if they still didn't any relationship yet) with whom he could talk on and on about everything. She gradually came out of her cocoon of timidness and was more and more willing to talk to him.

Like any man in a company of a beautiful woman Draco had emotions and sensations of his own. Throughout their ride whenever Alessandra moved in closer to him he would catch her aroma that reminded him of roses and blooming jasmines in his mother's garden. That smell intoxicated him and he wanted to be able to caress and taste her smooth and flawless skin, especially whenever she would gracefully turn to look at the English landscape through the compartment window, he would catch a glimpse of her beautiful long neck that was hidden by her long, luxurious hair. He purposefully took in deep breaths just so that he could breathe in her scent as well.

At one point when Alessandra was telling him about her life in Capri he simply got entranced by the way her lips were moving, he saw her tongue and pearly white teeth. He could barely resist the urge to kiss these luscious lips, long neck dare he hope of anything further then that? Like any man he did and when the train gave sudden rough jolt at a turn, he couldn't resist it anymore and kissed her.

She was stunned for a few moments, but then gradually she started to respond. Draco could tell that this was her first kiss because her lips were making rather timid and inexperienced attempts to capture his but this turned him on even more as his tongue started to probe her mouth. She was a quick learner for soon enough he was moaning into her mouth from pleasure. He felt as though he was floating. Never in his entire life did a girl make him feel likes this and he secretly confided to himself that he loved this feeling. Her lips were cool and smooth like silk and he felt as though he was drinking from a mountain spring, its crystal waters fresh and rapidly quenching his thirst.

Alessandra was now laying underneath Draco on the couch as he planted soft kisses starting at her jaw line carrying downwards towards her collarbone. Every time his lips touched her skin she could feel herself shivering, once he reached her collarbone he up again and stared her in the eyes. His eyes, they fascinated her. When she first saw him they were steely gray and now they were stormy this made her kiss him again and this time it was a much more passionate one than the previous one. Their lips parted when it was hard to breathe for the both of them.

When they heard the knock on the door they quickly sat on separate sofas as Draco said imperiously, "Come in."

In came the same Hufflepuff who had his eyes glued to Alessandra and who said timidly, "I-I was t-t-told to tell you that w-we are near Hogwarts and students should change into their school robes." Once the terrified boy finished he just stood their eyeing Alessandra, Draco was getting tired of this.

"Well what are you standing here for! Get out and let me change!" The boy disappeared instantly making sure that he closed the compartment door.

"I guess there is no need for either of us to leave the compartment while I change." He breathed huskily into Alessandra's ear, she smiled and said quietly, "I guess not."

After Draco changed into his Slytherin robes(which took him three times his usual time for dressing for a reason that he was making out with Alessandra half the time) Hermione came back from her errands.

"Alessandra, Professor Dumbledore said to our Professors that you will have a separate room in one of the school Houses due to your achievements in your previous school. That means that if you're in Gryffindor our rooms would be across from one another" she added with a cheery smile.

Before Alessandra could reply Draco interfered. "Whereas if your are in Slytherin our rooms would be right next to one another." He breathed.

Alessandra just smiled at this and said "Either way I am glad that I came to this school."

At that moment the train came to a halt and all the students were filed out in groups of five. Draco, Hermione and Alessandra were in the Prefects and Heads carriage. Throughout the entire journey neither of them have spoken a word. Draco was talking to Blaise (who was a prefect) and Alessandra was discussing some magical potion with Hermione.

The two of them were so engulfed in their conversation that they barely noticed how the Thestral (Alessandra could see them too for she has witnessed her Grandmother's death) came to a halt in front of Hogwarts.

This was a new beginning for all of them. The war was over no threats existed at that moment and they could all concentrate on their personal lives without having to worry about the constant danger of an attack.

Alessandra was holding hands with Draco as they walked into the Great Hall.

After Dumbledore's welcome speech came the sorting of first years, once that was done Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "Dear Students, particularly our seventh years please welcome your new student Alessandra di Caprice!"

At that precise moment Alessandra walked towards the sorting hat (through a tide of whispers coming from all directions) she then sat on the stool and the hat was placed atop her head.

All the students were waiting in anticipation. The male population especially, the girls they were all rather envious except Hermione who hoped with all heart that for once a clever girl would go to Gryffindor.

Meanwhile the sorting hat had a moral discussion with Alessandra.

"Hmm… for the first time I see a student that could fit into practically any house. You have the courage of a Gryffindor, the wisdom of a Ravenclaw, you can be a productive worker in Hufflepuff, your cunning is perfect for you to be placed into Slytherin! Where would you like to be yourself?" The Sorting Hat asked.

"Any House that you choose." Replied Alessandra coolly.

"Oh! An answer full of wisdom! Ravenclaw I'd say, but no your lineage and cool head is perfect for a Slytherin! Is that fine with you?" the talking piece of cloth asked her.

"As I said before choose yourself!" replied Alessandra impatiently.

At that moment the Sorting Hat cried out "SLYTHERIN!"

A loud groan of disappointment came from therestof the Housetables (particulary the Gryffindor table) whereas the Slytherinsroared with joy.

Once Alessandra came to her House table Draco offered her a seat in between himself and Blaise a beautiful blue-eyed, black haired Italian (who felt overjoyed that there was another Italian student in his house and a stunning one at that), she accepted it and sat there for the rest of the evening.

"Another one gone to these fucking assholes!" cried Ron.

"I was hoping she would be with us!" exclaimed Harry, "What about you Hermione?" he asked.

"So was I, Harry, so was I." she answered thoughtfully _Why can't Draco just peel his eyes off her for once? He is so…_but before she could her train of thought she had to stand up and gather the first years to take them to the common room.

Little did she know that Draco did not always have his eyes on Alessandra, in fact his gaze was following Hermione with disturbing thoughts running through his head about her.

00000000

A/N OKAY FINALLY FINISHED! This chapter is shorter than the first by just one page! Hope you people like it and remember REVIEW!


End file.
